Tinkering Workshop/Pit Stop/Archive
Request: Venus (♀) genotype drive Owner: JWDD To be changed: Masnake Plane Operator: Ludicrine Notes: Precautions will need to be put into place due to nature of Masnake Plane's spawning mechanic. Result: Successful implementation. Subject spent two days in recovery and adapted to new programming successfully. ---- Request: Tune-up, Mars (♂) genotype drive Owner: JWDD To be changed: Fairy Warship Operator: Ludicrine Notes: Slight repairs will be done to remedy internal damages from an earlier skirmish. Result: Successful genotype drive implementation and internal tune-ups performed. Original materials were coated with an - alloy for reinforcements. A large amount of paint was also supplied should the user desire to revert the Fairy Warship back to its original colors. ---- Request: Bigender (⚥) genotype drive Owner: A, Mori To be changed: Mesabord Operator: Ludicrine Result: Genotype drive successfully added. Breeding should be delayed for a total of one (1) day for additional processing. ---- Request: Turbo Boosters (unseen), Paint job (body color into head color) Owner: Dryfclr5 To be changed: Sssplosive Operator: HankGuideDude Result: , revered back to so that the the Sssplodelings that are spawned won't detect her as "malicious". ---- Request: Oil supply Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Zoomatt Operator: Lazro Result: ---- Request: Oil supply, Glowing wheel paint job (just the wheel) Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Earth Operator: HankGuideDude Result: ---- Request: Oil supply, Turbines, Spiky wheels Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Moon Operator: HankGuideDude Notes: The Turbine will be disrupted by the spiky wheels, so it is put on top. Result: ---- Request: Oil supply, Turbines Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Titan Operator: Lazro Notes: Could only be put on the first head, due to safety issues with titan's gas atmosphere. Result: ---- Request: Gradient paint job, Oil supply, Turbines Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Cranjak Operator: David7015 Result: ---- Request: Oil supply, Turbines Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Ecast Operator: David7015 Result: ---- Request: Oil supply, Turbines, Armored wheels Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Wheel Core too big to fit over a table.... Operator: Lazro Notes: GUESS WHAT I MADE INVISIBLE ARMORmoo. Result: ---- Request: Body armor, Guns above wheels, Oil replenish Owner: David7015 To be changed: Solificas Operator: HankGuideDude Notes: All these nested spikes proves more of a nuisance than the guns.... Result: ---- Request: Tire fix, custom logo ( ) Owner: HankGuideDude To be changed: Uhh... Operator: Ludicrine Notes: Uhh... Result: Seen above. ---- Request: Spikey wheel, Unseen upgrades (Backup oil supply, Speed boost) Owner: Gamelover101 To be changed: Rolly Operator: HankGuideDude Notes: Speed boost and oil supply are hidden upgrades NO I'M NOT LAZY Result: ---- Request: Ice turbines Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Zoomatt Operator: Lazro Notes: HOW TO DRAW TURBINE Result: A larger version of Earth's turbine (with color modifications) ---- Request: Water turbine Owner: Samuel17 To be changed: Earth Operator: Lazro Notes: HOW TO DRAW TURBINE Result: Yeah, CARPY, but done. ---- Request: Gradient paint job Owner: ZoshiX To be changed: Bombar Operator: Ludicrine Notes: What's a gradient? (FAIL) Result: TADAAAA Request: "Epic revamp" (Mounted guns, Spiked wheels) Owner: DMSwordsmaster To be changed: Mina Operator: Ludicrine Notes: This is SO FREAKIN' HARD. Result: This piece of junk. Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Archive